Missions are missions
by SammiEngel
Summary: Tyki is sent on a mission to kidnap Lenalee Lee, an Exorcist who is claimed to be the Heart. Though the twins attempt to follow him along, they end up leaving the scene and let Tyki do the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**.GOD. FINALLY. I got this thing done! MY FIRST FANFIC! I actually made one prior to this and it was a lot more shorter. I decided to redo the whole entire thing because I wanted to include the twins in this just 'cause I love them so, just as much as Tyki. Well anyway, this is the first part to my TykixLenalee story. I don't know why, but I just love that pair. My friend and I were actually role playing as these characters and well, it eventually led to a couple thing and she gave me the idea to type whole thing as a story. Of course we've gotten SO much farther than this, and this isn't going to be exactly like the role play because..this will have more detail. And stuff. And extra..chacracters...and stuff...but yeah. It goes up pretty far...and stuff...messed up things happen. I wont say what because it'll spoil it but...in a few chapters things might get..."M" rated -giggle- 3 Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**(Oh yeah, btw, I don't own anybody in this story. They are Hoshino's~ )**

"HEY, OPEN UP!"

"YEAH OPEN UP HEE!"

Tyki sat in his chair reading one of his favorite books. Banging on his door irritated him and without taking his eyes off the book he opened the door. Standing in front of the door were the twins, Jasdero and Devit.

"What do you want," Tyki asked, his eyes not even glancing up at them.

The twins looked at each other and then back at Tyki. "We're being sent out!" Devit said.

Tyki still didn't look at them, reading the book yet still listening. "Really now," he mumbled. "where to?"

"We're going to Germany! Thats what Lord Millenium said!" Devit exclaimed. Tyki still didn't give them attention. It begun to bother the twins. Why wouldn't he look at them? Was the book _that_ interesting? Books were for squares! Thats what they always thought.

"Germany eh? Sounds interesting. What for? Innocence?"

Devit and Jasdero looked at each other and grinned. "Well yeah! Innocence and stuff! But," Devit began. The looked at Tyki who STILL did not give them attention. Devit glared at his twin and Jasdero pipped up. "We need your help, hee!" Tyki let out a simple sigh.

"Since when did you need my help? I thought you hated going on missions with me." Tyki grumbled, his eyes read the last sentence and flipped the page. "What is it you need help with?"

Jasdero couldn't keep quiet, "WE NEED HELP GETTING A HOSTAGE!"

Tyki stopped reading, and his eyes shifted to glance at the twins. "Hostage?" he repeated.  
The twins grinned in satisfaction. They had gotten his attention. "Yeah, hostage! We need your help becau-"

"BECAUSE ITS A WOMAN! HEE!"

Devit looked at his twin and then back at Tyki nodding. "Yeah, a woman!"

Tyki looked at the two confused. They wanted his help to capture a woman hostage? What for? And who? "Whats the purpose in doing this? And why do you need _my_ help?"

The twins grin faded and turned into a irritated look. "Well," Devit began. "she has powerful Innocence, and is most possibly the Heart! We need her to take the Innocence for Lord Millenium's plan!" Tyki narrowed his eyes. "And this must involve me why?"

"Tyki-pon," Jasdero said.

"Don't call me that." Tyki grumbled.

"Tyki-pon can attract women!"

Tyki stared at them for a moment. Were they serious? This _had_ to be a joke.

Devit started to get annoyed with Tyki's blank responses. "I hate to admit it but Jasdero is right! So, come on come with us!" Tyki closed his book and sighed. This was for real.

"Fine, give me a minute, alright?" Tyki closed the door and headed into his room. He couldn't get through to his head why he had to go capture a woman hostage. He knew that it was important that she was captured because of her Innocence, but was it really necessary for him to be the one?

Tyki placed his book down and sighed. If he were to attract a woman, then he must look good, right? He wasn't going to really do much. He'd never been much of the one to care about how he looked, unless it came to his clothes. He hated getting dirty.

"You done yet?" Devit yelled from behind the door.

Tyki rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Jasdero moved out of the way for the older Noah to get out and Devit followed next to his brother. The blond twin had a stupid smile on his face and Devit looked mad. Tyki gave them a glare. "Germany, right?" he asked. The two nodded and a bright light appeared in the middle of the hall. The trio stepped through the light, passing through to an alley.

The light faded and the three stood in the middle of the alley way. It was dark but the weather was nice and warm. At the end of the alley there was a light; Tyki assumed it was the sun shining down on the town.

They walked towards the light.

The twins stayed in the alley, and Tyki walked out into the sun. His skin turned from the dark gray Noah color to his newer more normal tan skin tone. "You two should learn to hide your identity more. You'll blow our cover." Tyki sighed. The two stepped out and their skin stayed the same as their Noah color.

"Nah! We don't care if our cover is blown! Let the sub-humans fear us!" Devit sang. Jasdero just stood behind his twin giggling like a fool.

The older Noah looked around at his surroundings. There were people out and about enjoying their normal lives. He didn't see anyone or anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing that would catch his attention. _Now that I think about it, who are we looking for—?_

Tyki's thought was interrupted as soon as his eyes caught something. _That face._ His eyes kept on the female standing next to a building not too far from where the three Noah were standing. Was that the one he was supposed to seduce? He examined her appearance, feeling that he had seen her somewhere. Her face looked familiar, but her hair...it didn't match.

_That girl...who is that..._

A sudden picture popped into his mind. It was a girl. That girl was so familiar, where had he seen her? Another image of her popped into his mind, and suddenly the Noah realized. It was the girl that was in the Ark. He'd never caught her name, but her face was implanted into his memory. The most he could remember was images of her being strangled...

Her hair grew out.

Tyki took a step back into the alley never keeping his eyes off of the girl "Who...are we looking for exactly?" he asked the twins. Devit looked at Tyki, following his gaze. He realized who he had been staring at and grinned. "AH! That's her! The cute Chinese girl, Lenalee Lee." he said.

_Lenalee Lee_...

Tyki could feel a strange feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. Something that made him want to rush at her, and _kill_ her. Possibly could it be that his inner Noah wanted to attack her again? He remembered seeing her face, the look of terror on her face. The girl's image cut up and tears streaming down her cheeks. It pleased the Noah to picture it. The pain inflicted on others made him...excited.

Tyki kept his gaze on her. Why couldn't he look away? Suddenly Tyki was interrupted and his eyes darted away from his target down at Jasdero. "Tyki-pon must capture her, hee~!" Tyki narrowed his eyes. "And how do you two expect me to do that?" he asked.

Devit looked over at Lenalee. He brought his finger to his chin and tapped it lightly, thinking. "Hm..." he pondered. "...I think the file we have on her said something about her loving her friends. Maybe you could get close enough to her to have her consider you a 'friend'?"

Tyki shook his head at Devit. "I don't think you understand. She's an Exorcist, and I am a Noah. We are enemies, we kill each other. How could I get my enemy to trust me?"

Tyki had a point there. The twins didn't really think things through, which, to Tyki, was no surprise. The trio stood in the middle of the alley thinking how this would work out. When there was nothing, Tyki let out a sigh. "I'll just give it a shot. Maybe I'll get lucky. "

The twins looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah! You go do that! We'll wait and watch." Devit said. Jasdero smiled and nodded. "We'll be good boys."

Tyki looked at them and rolled his eyes. He looked around to find her, and there she was. She hadn't moved. He kept his movements slow, but not enough to be suspected. It seemed she didn't notice that her own enemy was so close. Growing closer and closer to her he could see the expression on her face. Lenalee was frowning.

It made Tyki curious. Did something happen? It took him to realize that she was all alone. Last he'd seen her, some red head, a bigger male, and the cheating boy were with her. But now she was alone. The bandages on her legs were gone and she wore leggings. Her uniform made her stand out more, and Tyki wondered if anyone else noticed her.

"Good evening Miss Exorcist," Tyki said to her. He'd made his way towards her, but not too close in case of an attack directed towards him. The girl turned her head around and stared at him. Her eyes grew wide and she backed away. Tyki felt pleased after the look she gave him. He loved it when people showed their fear to him.

"Y-you..." Lenalee stuttered. Her legs shook and she backed up into the side of a building.

Tyki looked at her, and laughed. "You recognize me? I almost didn't recognize you. Last I recall you didn't have much hair."

Lenalee glared at Tyki. He could sense hatred in her towards him. "You...tried to kill my friends," she said. "What are you doing here, Noah?" she hissed. Tyki raised an eyebrow. "Am I not supposed to be here?" he asked her. Lenalee kept a angry glare at him.

"You're here for a reason, right? You're a Noah, you all kill! You're monsters!" she growled. Tyki was surprised. He had not expected a reaction like this from her. He looked her up and down noticing her legs still shaking a bit. The poor girl was nervous and scared. He couldn't help but laugh.

Lenalee glared at him. "What are you laughing at?" she asked. "Tell me!"

"I'm laughing at you." he said.

"Wh-whats funny about me..?"

"The way you're acting. It's kind of cute."

The Chinese girl blushed. "C-cute..? Sh-shut up Noah!" she stuttered.

Tyki just shook his head laughing. "Just calm down, Miss Exorcist. I'm not here to fight."

She scoffed. Like that were true! All Noah were monsters, they weren't to be trusted. That's what she learned. "Yeah right, thats funny!" she growled. The girl was trying to stay strong. She wasn't really good with talking back to people even enemies. It bothered her that she wasn't good at doing so. This Noah was acting weird, but she couldn't help but get the chills while looking at him.

"Well tell me, if I were here to fight why haven't I attacked you yet?" the Noah asked.

Lenalee stared at him. He was right. He hadn't attacked her and it scared her to know why. "Well...why don't you?" she asked. The girl was being a bit loud. She could feel some people staring at her and it made her feel embarrassed. Tyki looked at some of the people and gave them reassuring smiles. Why wasn't he going to strike?

The Noah gave her a smile, a small one. The smile he gave her didn't give her chills, or scare her in any way. In fact, it seemed more like a friendly smile. There was something about the way he smiled at her. His smile gave her a strange feeling. It was something she decided to ignore.

"I don't intend to fight, nor harm you. Strange for that to come out of _my_ mouth, of all people right?" he chuckled. "In fact I was wondering, if you could join me for a walk?"

Lenalee stared at him. A walk? Was he serious?

Tyki could tell what she was thinking. "I'm not going to lead you away and kill you. I'm not like that...sometimes. But I assure that wasn't even a thought." he flashed a smile.

Lenalee kept her eyes on him. "..." she stayed silent for a little bit. It was rude to not answer immediatley. She caught herself nodding yes. "U-uh...s-sure..." she stuttered. Why did she agree? Something told her to say yes. _He tried to kill me before. What's his name?_

"Who are you...?" the female Exorcist asked.

The Noah blinked, then grinned. "I am Tyki Mikk," he bowed. "And I believe I haven't gotten your name."

Lenalee sighed. "My name is...Lenalee." she said quietly. Tyki stood up straight. "Lenalee, such a pretty name. Now, shall we go enjoy our walk?" he smiled at her. _That_ smile.

**TykixLenalee is my favorite so far. I think people should learn to love this couple! They have something in common...Lenalee's new Innocence has butterfly..wings..and stuff...and Tyki has Tease! So, linked through butterflies! YEAH!...no. I don't know. Well anyway, first fanfic and I really hope I can continue this once I get some good reviews. More reviews = more chapters. I hope you like this wife! I DID IT FOR YOU! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**SO YEAH...okay. Finally chapter two! YAY! **

**I had to really think...it's kind of...hard to think of things to fill in the parts of a role play that you can't really remember. I do remember something about a poisoned cookie..but I really don't see how I could fit that in to this story...maybe later...AH SHIT BUT I JUST SPOILED IT...maybe later. Anyway...things don't start getting pimp till later in the story...maybe chapter 3 or 4. Can't wait to do a specific...scene...EH...yay -sarcasm all the way- !**

**All characters belong to Katsura Hoshino~ **

"Hey you see that?"

"Yeah! Hee!"

Devit kept a close eye on the two and alongside him his brother Jasdero. The two watched Tyki off as he went to pursue their target, Lenalee Lee. He was to somehow 'seduce' her (as Tyki had called it) and take her to the Ark.

It was a high chance this girl was what they were looking for. What they were looking for was the Heart, the most powerful Innocence. Once the Earl had that they were unstoppable!

But until they had the girl...

"He's taking too long!" Jasdero moaned.

Devit looked at his brother and sighed. "Sorry Jasdero! It'll take a lot longer than an hour! Maybe even a few days!" he said. Jasdero made a loud groan. "Boooring!"

Lenalee had agreed to join Tyki on a walk. He wasn't trying anything that could harm her, nor did he threaten her. It was strange to her because she hardly even knew him. The only thing she could recall was that he tried to kill her friends, especially Allen.

She hated him for that. Yet deep inside she forgave him. It was an act she supposed he couldn't help since he was under control of the Earl. At least that's what she thought.

"Why so nice...Tyki?" she asked suspiciously. She couldn't help but feel that way around an enemy. It wasn't normal for them to invite their own enemy on a walk.

"Just to talk," he said. "I would like to get to know you. I find you kind of interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Fascinating."

Lenalee looked at him with a confused looking. "What is so fascinating about...me?"

Tyki looked back at her and smiled. "What isn't?" It was so cliché that he was using that on her. To talk to her like she is so interesting and that he wants' to know everything.

"I find that to be a very bland answer." she muttered.

"It may be so, but, how could I answer you if I find everything about you interesting?"

"But here is where you're wrong. You don't know anything about me. So how could you find me fascinating?" she asked him with a slight smirk.

Tyki could see where she was going but oh how wrong she was. It was unknown to the Exorcists the information the Noah gained of their enemies. "I know a lot actually." he simply said.

The Exorcist girl frowned. "Really, well what do you know?"

"Well, to start you are seventeen years old, you have an older brother by the name of Komui, parents were killed by an Akuma. Hm, what else must I answer?" he smirked.

The girl stared at him. "That's...kind of creepy."

"I suppose so."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways."

Lenalee took a step away from Tyki. "Stalker...?" she glared. She was only trying to be a bit playful, though, for some reason she wondered why.

Tyki looked at her un-amused. "No, I'm not the one to stalk. I respect people's privacy and space."

Lenalee frowned. "I see. Well then how do you know? Tell me please." she asked him. The Noah sighed a little. "Sorry girl, but I can't tell you. Top secret." he grinned.

"Unfair." she pouted.

_Wow, she's very much like the average teenager, _he thought. Tyki wouldn't deny that the girl did look quite attractive. Though her attitude was a bit of an annoyance. She was sort of...demanding.

Or maybe it was just him.

The two were walking through the park, just a normal place to be. It was broad daylight out and the two blended in with the towns' people, except two.

The twins were following close behind and they knew Tyki could tell they were there. It annoyed them because they just wanted to jump her then and there. Though they knew Tyki would get pissed.

"Maybe we can go chill back at the Ark? I'm getting bored." Devit whined.

"I'm hungry too, hee!" Jasdero chimed.

The two looked at each other and nodded, then jumped through one of the Ark gates.

Tyki let out a sigh. He knew the twins had just left him now. At least now he could worry more about what he was doing with the girl rather than when the idiots decided to jump on in their walk.

Lenalee walked next to him but not too close. She was silent as she looked at their surroundings. Her interest in nature wasn't too big but she did enjoy scenery.

"It's nice out, isn't it?" Tyki finally said. Lenalee looked at him and nodded keeping a slight smile on her lips. The two had been walking around the park now for almost two hours. He could feel the atmosphere between the two lighten up a bit. Not much, but it was better than before. He could tell she was more comfortable now that he'd been more kind to her.

Maybe this would be easier than thought.

More time went by as the two walked around just talking. Tyki actually didn't mind listening to what she had to say and some of the things that she said amused him. He was surprised that she hadn't mentioned her Exorcist friends, even the boy.

"Tell me, how can you stand being an Exorcist?" Tyki asked. He hadn't realized that he'd actually asked, in fact, he was convinced that was just his own thought. But the look the girl gave him made him realize that it was aloud. She keep an eye on him but eventually sighed. "To be honest I don't know..." she said lowly. Tyki was surprised even more. She didn't strike back with a comment of being dedicated to them. He thought that all Exorcists were.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"It's hard to explain. I guess I really have no _choice_."

"No choice?"

"No..."

Tyki frowned a little. Why did he suddenly feel a bit of pity for her? That wasn't right. Maybe it was because he too felt her pain. Having no choice but to become something that wasn't ever discussed about, nor given an opinion on. He didn't ask to be a Noah...

"But I suppose it's not all bad, being an Exorcist." she said finally. A small smile was on her lips. "I've made friends."

Tyki gave her a strange look but then smiled a bit at her. "I see. Girl-"

"My name is Lenalee, not girl."

"Sorry,_ Lenalee_, may I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not."

The Noah chuckled a little. "When I saw you earlier, you looked a bit upset. Why?" he asked her. He was curious as to why. She just stood there alone and looked sad.

Lenalee looked down, her voice low. "I-I'd rather not talk about that."

"Why not?"

"It's personal I suppose."

Tyki shrugged. "Alright, just thought I would ask."

"You don't have to pretend to be so nice, Tyki."

He gave her a confused look. "Hm? I'm not pretending. Just because I'm a Noah doesn't mean I can't be nice."

"Well there's obviously a real reason to why you're here talking to me, acting to nice and kind. I've seen how you treated my friends, and Allen."

Tyki was starting to get confused. Was she really able to read him so easily? Though she hadn't pointed out his true motives, he could feel like she was suspecting something. But he wouldn't blow it so easily. Not yet. He was enjoying himself a bit.

"I promise you I am not plotting anything-"

"I think differently," she interrupted him, "you're my enemy and I _know_ you want something. So tell me, what is it? Or do I have to fight it out of you?"

Tyki stared at her not realizing that they had stopped walking. "Lenalee, I assure you I don't plan on fighting." he explained. He kept his eyes locked on hers just in case she decided to make a move on him. He was wondering what triggered her to act like this. She was so sweet a moment ago, but now she became a bit stingy.

Lenalee kept her gaze on him. Her expression did not show anger, or anything threatening but the tone in her voice made Tyki uneasy. Was it something he said? "Alright. But listen here, Tyki. For now I give you my trust. If you try anything I will attack you."

_So feisty__._

Tyki liked that.

Sort of.

"I promise not to attack. I thought we got past this?" he smiled sort of to lighten the mood. So much tension.

Lenalee nodded then gave a slight smile. "Well Tyki, I believe you for now. If you want more trust, how about you treat me to something to eat? I could use something to fill my empty stomach."

Tyki stared at her. Did she just ask him to dinner? Or was he misinterpreting this by a lot? He was silent for a moment and Lenalee frowned. "You okay?" she asked. Tyki snapped out of it and smiled. "O-oh yes, sorry I was just...thinking." he laughed a bit.

"Dinner you say? Alright. I'd be more than glad to treat you to some dinner." he smiled. Each time he smiled, Lenalee got goosebumps. It was strange, but she couldn't _not_ smile back.

**Stupid to leave this ending how it did eh I know . I wanted this to go by a bit faster but I'm a detail freak and I like to add as much as I can, but I know people don't like waiting forever for a chapter to get out. So I kinda rushed...but I promise things will get better later on (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREEEEEEE! **

**Can't believe I typed this one so quickly! SIGH I don't know what I should keep adding, but I might make things go a little faster because I'm honestly typing from a blank mind. I remember the role play well, but, I have to fill in so much because I wasn't going by an actual PLOT...but yeah! And things might be weird...or a bit modern. SIGH...I feel like I'm ruining it - 3 -'' **

**Characters belong to Katsura Hoshino~**

The two walked along the sidewalk as if nothing was strange about a Noah and Exorcist together. They seemed to be getting along quickly, and it made everything much easier for Tyki. He seemed to find topics that could easily interest Lenalee. They both walked into a small resturant and a waitress found them a seat quickly.

"Here you are sir," the waitress said giving him a smile. Tyki looked at her and smiled back. She was being a little _too_ kind. He got that a lot when he was out public. Women giving him looks. He enjoyed it at one point but sometimes it got annoying. Lenalee noticed.

"Would you like anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Just some water." he said. He looked at Lenalee and she asked for a tea. The waitress nodded and hurried off to get the drinks.

"She was looking at you funny." Lenalee pointed out.

"She was? I didn't notice." he lied.

Lenalee just rolled her eyes and looked at the menu. "Ah! I'll eat that." she chimed.

Tyki looked at his menu as well but sighed. "Doesn't seem to have anything to my taste."

"What do you usualy eat Tyki?"

"Nothing in particular, but they don't have what I have a taste for."

"And what's that?"

"Fish."

"Well they have fish,"

"Not the kind I eat."

Lenalee looked at him funny. "What kind do you eat?"

Tyki smiled a little. "Uh, _Koi_."

"Tyki! Koi aren't for eating!" Lenalee whined.

Tyki frowned. "But they taste good," he said, "you should try it!"

Lenalee wrinkled her nose. "Ew no! Those poor fish!"

The Noah laughed at her response but shrugged it off. "I guess I wont eat. Maybe I'll go fishing later." he grinned.

Lenalee glared at him but smiled a little. "You're so weird!"

The waitress returned with their drinks, placing them on the table in front of them. "There you go." she smiled. "Anything else I can get you?"

Tyki shook his head. Lenalee opened her mouth to reply, "Can I have a piece of cake?" she asked sweetly. The waitress nodded. "Sure thing, anything else you'd like?" she asked looking at Tyki. "No thank you." he replied.

The waitress took the menus and walked off. "Cake?" Tyki looked at Lenalee.

She kept her sweet smile and nodded. "Yes, is that a problem?"

He shook his head. "No, but you did ask for _dinner_. That's not dinner."

Lenalee shrugged. "Well I had a taste for it."

Tyki didn't argue. "Alright, that's not a problem at all."

The two sat there talking about random things. They tried to stay away from things like missions from either side, or Innocence, or anything related to that really.

"So...what's it like at the..Ark?" Lenalee asked. She seemed quit about it.

"The Ark?" he asked. She nodded at him. Tyki let out a small sigh. "Well...it's home. So I guess it's okay."

Lenalee kept a small smile. "Well, what do you guys...do in your free time?"

Tyki raised a brow. "Why so interested?" he asked her. Lenalee looked down and shrugged. "Just curious. Is it so bad that I ask?"

"No."

"Then tell me please."

"Well we do our own thing. If not on missions then we relax and do whatever we want."

Lenalee looked up at him. "Well," she asked. She started to feel a bit embarassed that she was going to ask. She didn't really know why though. "What do _you_ do in your free time?"

Tyki saw the slight blush and smiled. "I usually read, or visit town. Nothing special." he grinned.

"It sounds fun."

"It really isn't."

"Why say that?"

"Why say that it is?"

Lenalee looked down again. "Well, I don't get out much. So I kind of see that getting to walk around places without being on a mission, fun."

The Noah frowned. "I see. So then I assume you're on a mission now?"

"Well, no." she said. "I actually...managed to sneak a day off. But I got to go back in a few hours." she sighed. Tyki frowned._ That's not good, if she goes back how can I snatch her up? It needs a bit more time..._

Lenalee looked up at Tyki noticing how quiet he was. "You don't seem to talk much do you?" she asked him. Her sweet smile was gone.

Tyki looked at her. "O-oh I was just thinking was all. I didn't mean to seem like I had not listened." he admitted.

The waitress soon came back with Lenalee's cake. "Here you go, do you want anything else?" she asked.

Lenalee and Tyki shook their heads and the waitress walked off.

Lenalee picked up her fork and started to eat the cake. "Mmm, it's delicious!" she said. A smaller smile formed on her lips. Tyki couldn't help but smile back at her satisfaction. "I'm glad." he said to her.

They stayed in the resturaunt for a little while talking. When she was done eating, they got up, payed the bill and left.

"So I assume you must be going?" Tyki asked her. Lenalee shrugged. "I'm not sure," she muttered. Her eyes wandered around looking at things. "T-to be honest...I was kind of thinking..f-for a while now, about leaving the Order."

Tyki looked at her confused. "Why would you do that?"

Her gae kept low. "I-I..don't know. I guess it's just that..." she was incapable of completing her sentence. She didn't really want to explain to Tyki, mostly because she knew even though they had become..._friends_...she didn't want to explain herself to a Noah.

Tyki looked at her feeling a bit sad for her. That was different. Since when was he supposed to care for others feelings? Especially, of all people, an Exorcist's? "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, or don't trust me. I understand. But I'm sure whatever reason it is mustn't be good enough." he said to her.

Lenalee looked at him with a deep frown. "W-well how do you know? I haven't even told you why!" she said. Tyki smiled. "Well if it was a good reason, then tell me," he kept his eyes on hers. "Why are you still there?"

Lenalee stared at him. He had a point, but for some reason deep inside her she didn't see that as anything. _I haven't had a chance to..._

It was quiet between the two for a moment but Tyki broke the silence. "Maybe next time I run into you, we can have a bit more fun. I'm sure you have to go now, and I'm sure I have to as well." he said.

Lenalee looked at him with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "A-alright then. But next time better...be like _this_. No fighting, right? Or hurting people?" she asked him.

Tyki eyed her. "Uh, maybe. Depends if the next time I'm not ordered to do any harm." he smiled. Tyki opened an Ark gate but before he left he felt the warmth of another take hold of him.

Lenalee had hugged him.

He was taken by surprise by the sudden embrace, but he took the chance to give her a slight hug back before falling through the gate.

Lenalee had let go before she was almost sucked in with him, and she watched the gate shut instantly. She was alone again. Her legs started to take her back to her 'home'.

Tyki had gone through the gate that took him to the Ark. He began to faintly wonder where the twins had gone off to, but he really didn't want to know. The more he was away from them the more happy he was. He decided to call it a night and head to his room, only to when he opened his door Road was sitting on her bed.

"Hey Tickie~" she said.

Tyki kept himself a bit emotionless and nodded. "Hello Road. Why are you in my room?" he asked her a bit irritatedly.

Road stood up on his bed and began to jump up and down on it as if it were a trampoline. "No reason. Just bored." she said. "So you were on a mission?"

"Yes."

"How'd that go?"

"Fine I suppose."

"When do you plan on catching her?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Jasdero and Devit told me."

Tyki scoffed. Of course they did. They couldn't keep their mouths shut even if their life depended on it. "It's going to take some time." he replied.

Road frowned. "Well don't take too long! 'Cause then I gotta do _your_ work _and _mine!" she pouted.

"Get out please, I want to rest." Tyki grumbled.

Road stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, see ya later Tickie." she pouted. She jumped off of his bed and walked through his door slamming it shut. Tyki cringed at the loud WHAM the door made.

"Damn kids," he muttered.

**Okay so interesting...I got it done in one day. Trying to move things along. Road might end up being a major character in the later chapters, and I think Cyril will too. Jasdero and Devit might not show up for a little bit (watch I'll put them in the next chapter) so I need to add more characters. Fun fun. Chapter 4 might come soon too so keep a look out for it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay update time~**

**Starting next week I will be posting new chapters ever late Friday/early Saturday. Why? Because I keep typing and I'm sure it's quite annoying to get about 2 updates a week (though some may find it nice) and I don't have too much to do when I'm home. I have no internet, and the weekend is the only time I can post stories. So this week will be a new chapter since Friday/Saturday I will be in New York for a concert. So here is the newest chapter~ Enjoy!**

**All characters belong to Katsura Hoshino~**

"Hey, there you are!" Allen sighed with relief. He ran up to Lenalee who was just now walking through the gates of the Black Order. Her face showed a bit more of an expression unlike how she left.

Lenalee stopped walking when she saw Allen and smiled at him. "Were you looking for me? I thought you knew I had a day off." she said. Allen tilted his head in confusion. "Lenalee, you ran off without saying anything. We all thought you tried to run away. You never said anything about taking a day off-"

"As I said, I took a day off." that smile never left her face.

Allen frowned. "Lenalee are you okay? Why did you 'take a day off'?"

"Because I needed it."

"Where were you?"

"I was in town."

"Doing what?"

"Spending time with a...friend." she smiled.

Allen stared at her curiously. Something was up. Although she seemed happy, Allen couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Whether something happened on her "day out", or something was going to happen. He let out a small sigh and smiled. "Well all that matters is that you're back!"

Lenalee smiled and nodded. "Let's go to the cafeteria. I want to see the others." she said. Allen nodded and walked with her to the cafeteria. They entered the giant room seeing many other Exorcists along with Finders.

They all gathered at their own table eating and chatting with friends and partners. Lenalee and Allen took their seat at a table where Lavi was sitting. "Hey Lenalee! Where were ya?" he asked with food in his mouth.

Lenalee giggled at him, "I was just out that's all. Where's...Kanda?" she asked looking around. Lavi swallowed his food and shrugged. "I dunno," he said, "I think he is out on a mission or something. Apparently Noah have been showing up in places and we're being sent out to check it out."

Lenalee thought for a moment._ Noah? Could they be out for Innocence? But what about Tyki?_ She stood there thinking. Could their little 'date' have been planned from the start? Or was their meeting really just coinidence? Did he plan to kill her? Or did he really..._like_ her?

She couldn't tell and the thought of it bugged her. She actually thought she was befriending a Noah, though, in her mind she knew that wouldn't be true. It would be too good to be true. Or maybe she was over thinking it...

"Lenalee, you okay?"

She snapped out of it looking down at Allen and Lavi. "O-oh! Yes, sorry I was just thinking is all." she forced a smile. Allen looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright, well you want something to eat?" Allen asked her. The girl shook her head. "No, I'm not. I already ate." she said sitting down.

"How is the master doing~?"

"Eh?" Tyki looked up to see Wisely standing behind him. Tyki had gotten bored he was laying on his bed the opposite direction, his head dangling from the edge of his bed.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked.

Wisely pointed at the wide open door. "The door was unlocked. What are you doing? This is unusual for the master to position himself like this." he pondered. Tyki just looked at him with a bored expression. "Don't call me 'master' it's weird. I have a name."

Wisely frowned. "Sorry, it's a habit _Joyd_."

"That's not my name either."

"It isn't? I thought that was your Noah name."

"I don't go by that name. My name is Tyki. Don't you know our real names?"

"I thought your Noah name was your real name. Sorry."

Tyki sighed and sat up. "It's not a problem. But call me Tyki, not...whatever you called me before that."

"Joyd?" Wisely asked.

"Yeah," he grumbled, "that. So what do you want?"

Wisely sat on the edge of Tyki's bed. "Well I decided to see some of my fellow Noah is all. I don't see much of you. I won't be long I'm being sent off to find an Exorcist."

Tyki looked at Wisely curiously. "An Exorcist? Who?" he asked. He was curious if Wisely was being sent after the girl too. But why him? "Kanda Yuu." he said. Tyki let out a small relieved sigh. "Ah, alright. Good luck with him." he laughed a bit. He knew how Kanda was.

Wisely looked at Tyki tilting his head. "Why does the master- Tyki- laugh at his name?" Tyki looked at Wisely and just shook his head. "You're just in for something fun." he said. _Kanda is stubborn. He won't go down easily, if the kid is supposed to kill him._

"Well actually," Wisely said, "I'm not supposed to kill him. Just mess with his mind for a little while is all."

Tyki glared at Wisely. How did he know what he was thinking? _Oh_, "You read minds. I forgot about that." he mumbled. How irritating was that? Wisely glanced at Tyki. "I didn't mean to. I don't usually read fellow Noah minds. I respect peoples' privacy." he smiled innocently.

"Yeah, sure." Tyki rolled his eyes.

It had been a few weeks since Tyki had went out to seek Lenalee Lee. Wisely was sent off to play with Kanda's mind and the twins had been out of Tyki's ass for a while. _Thank god_.

He decided to take a walk around town since his mission had been boring. He wasn't sure when the girl was going to be sent out on a mission, and most likely she was going to be with her friends, especially that Allen boy. The boy Tyki couldn't stand most, yet he couldn't not think of.

Tyki walked down the street at night time. It was always a ncie sight at night, the summer nights always were the most beautiful. Tyki loved them so much, even as a kid. He would remember the nights where he and his brother Cyril would walk around town looking into the sky. He remembered his brother holding his hand keeping them close together so they wouldn't separate.

The starts twinkling to bright in the midnight sky. Once Tyki could recall seeing a shooting star. It amazing him as a child and his brother. The town was always silent at night unless it was a big town full of people. Luckily they had always picked the smaller ones to stay in, the ones with less people to stare at them.

Tyki stopped walking when he came to a gate. Through the gate was a nice sized mansion surrounded with a beautiful garden (just like his brothers). Tyki stared at it for a little while and sighed. He walked away heading off to the woods. There he kept walking till he came to a small pond.

He brought himself to sit down on the ground staring into the water. He could see so much life in the pond. The fish swam around and he swore he saw a turtle. He lay down against the grass looking into the sky. The stars bright and twinkling like he always remembered them to.

Something caught his eye. A bright light shot across the sky. At first glance he thought it was a shooting star, but no, there was something different. Stars weren't a bright green, were they?

Not that Tyki could remember.

He was right about it not being a normal star, because it came towards him now but he didn't budge. He was too distracted by thinking of what it could be. Suddenly the light got brighter and more closer, he could see a figure.

The figure came at him and now Tyki phased throught he ground and the 'star' hit the ground. Tyki came up through the ground behind whatever it was and stared at it. _You've got to be kidding me_.

"Lenalee Lee." Tyki muttered to himself. The girl stood up as if nothing had happened. She didn't notice Tyki at all. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She turned around looking at her surroundings. Suddenly she stopped as she saw Tyki sticking halfway out of the ground. His legs were glowing a light purple as the rest of them were in the ground.

"W-whoa! T-T-Tyki?" she stumbled back.

Tyki stared at her pulling himself out of the ground. "So we meet again. How unusual." he smiled. _That smile _again. Lenalee stared at him. "D-did I hit you?" she frowned.

Tyki stared at her. "Uh, no. I got out of the way in time." he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same."

"I asked f-first."

He sighed. "So you did. I guess I mustn't be rude and I should answer you."

Lenalee nodded. "Yes, you should. So go on."

Tyki laughed a bit. "I was just on a walk."

"At night?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Well, no. It's just strange that of all times to go out, you decide night."

"Well then tell me, why are_ you _out here at night?"

Lenalee glared at him. "Well, I was looking for something is all."

Tyki raised a brow. "Really? And what do you expect to find out here in the woods? At night?"

"W-well..I was looking for _something_. There, okay? I don't need to explain myself completely."

"True. But I'm curious. Why don't you tell me?"

Lenalee stared at him then looked down. "Well, I was looking for something. I was looking for possible Innocence..but it was a false alarm." she said a bit embarrassed.

Tyki stared back at her for a second. "Ah, well that sucks. Better luck next time then eh?" he said. He didn't really care about finding Innocence. Only unless he was assigned to grab it and destroy it. He really just didn't care for it.

Lenalee realized that she was on the ground. Quickly she brought herself off and dusted off her uniform. "Well Tyki what are you doing? Were you out to get something on your 'walk'?" she eyed him.

Tyki shook his head. "Nah, just out enjoying the view." he said. He let his hands reach into his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled out a lighter in his other hand after taking out one and began to light it.

Lenalee watched him in disgust. "How can you even touch those things? They're disgusting!" she frowned. Tyki didn't look at her, "It's a bad habit. One of many." he muttered. He put the lighter away and took a deep inhale, then slowly exhaling a puff of smoke. "Ah, death sticks." he joked.

The female Exorcist continued to watch him in disgust. "They can kill you, you know!" she growled. Tyki shrugged. "Eh, I won't worry about that." he smiled at her.

She walked up to him, "Put it out! It's disgusting. Nobody likes a smoker!" she pouted. Tyki stared down at her in confusion. "Are you really asking me to put out my cigarette? When we're outside?"

"No, I'm_ telling _you to put it out. We're in the woods and just one simple mistake you could set the place on fire!"

Tyki just stared at her. Was she serious?

"And if I say no?"

Lenalee smiled evilly at him and within an instant, snatched the pack of cigarettes out of his hands. "Then I'll throw them away." she said.

Tyki narrowed his eyes. "If you do that then you buy me more. Those things aren't cheap girl!" he growled. He didn't like it when his things were taken from him, especially so easily. "Give them back."

"Nope."

"Give me them or I take them."

"No."

"You're really calling for a death wish."

"You'd attack me for cigarettes? You really are addicted! You need help."

"I do not. Now give them back."

"No."

Tyki started to get more and more irritated. He wanted his smokes back. "Give them to me," he demanded, "Or I _will_ take them from you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Lenalee teased. She held his smokes in the air swinging them around, taunting. Tyki looked furious. But suddenly a small grin spread across his face. "I guess I'll have to take them from you."

Lenalee stared at him for a second, then stuck her tongue out playfully. "Come and get them~"

Tyki sighed but kept his grin. Suddenly, he fell through the ground, that purple light surrounding his body. Lenalee looked around to try and find him but he was nowhere to be seen. _Darn, where did he go? _

She stood there keeping her guard up looking at every direction. Up, down, left, right, any direction she could turn. Though as she turned to her left no sound was made but the sudden sound of a male chuckling in her ear startled her. She quickly looked to her right only to have her face meet with Tyki's.

He wore that same grin.

"Got'cha," Tyki chuckled. Suddenly, his lips met with hers and he kissed her firmly. Lenalee stood there, shocked. She hadn't the slightest clue on what was going on. She felt his hand creep up her arm and snatched the pack of cigarettes out of her hand.

Lenalee finally came to mind, realizing what was happening. He was kissing her?

Lenalee panicked and without thinking clearly, she bit at his bottom lip hard. Tyki pulled back quickly. "Ouch!" he said as he backed away. He brought his finger to his lip and wiped away some blood. "That hurt."

Lenalee stared at him, her chest heaving in and out. "Y-you..k-kissed me..!" she said. Her face was a bright red and her eyes were wide. She didn't look too happy. "W-why did y-you do that?"

Tyki smiled. "I told you I was going to take them from you, and so I did."

Lenalee glared at Tyki angrily. "B-by kissing me?"

Tyki frowned. "Did I offend you? I didn't think you'd be so angry."

"You didn't th-think? T-Tyki!"

"What? What's the problem?"

Lenalee kept her eyes angrily on him, then looked down her face bright red. "T-that..was my first kiss!" she admitted.

Tyki stared at her. "Oh," he said. He frowned a bit.

"And you took my first kiss! A Noah!"

"That was your first kiss?"

"Y-yes!"

"How could that be? You're so pretty."

Lenalee glared up at him. "W-what...?"

"I'm surprised. You're so pretty, I figured you'd been with at least someone. I didn't realize."

The girl just stared at him. "N-no, never. I never had the thought or chance..."

"I apologize then."

"W-well..sorry isn't enough!"

"It's not like I can do much to apologize for a _kiss_."

Lenalee turned away from him. "W-well...don't ever do it again!"

Tyki shrugged. "Alright then. I won't."

Lenalee stood in place staying away from him. She was upset.

Tyki could tell that she was, though he could admit that in his mind he was not sorry. He actually enjoyed that kiss even when she bit him. Though he wouldn't be so inapropriate to the girl. She was clearly upset and this was a better chance to get closer to her. The more closer he was, the higher chance he was capable of snatching her up.

He stared at her then finally walked up to her. "I am sorry." he said touching her shoulder. Lenalee ignored him. She was angry. But then again, _that kiss..._

Tyki kept his hand on her shoulder, he didn't budge. And Lenalee just stood there. He began to wonder if she was alright. He started to worry if she'd actually gone into shock.

But then she turned her head to look at his hand on her shoulder. "I-it's alright." she said lowly. She couldn't stay mad at him, though she did feel ashamed of letting a Noah make a move like that on her. But she couldn't help but feel the urge for another.

Why?

She knew she liked it, she knew it. But she wanted to deny it. Though it was something she couldn't. Suddenly she turned her body to face him. _Maybe if I kissed him back, I could call it 'revenge'..._

Tyki watched her curiously. She looked up at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't. _What if the Order found out? What if _brother_ found out._

Lenalee began to slowly back away but was stopped when she felt arms wrap around her. Tyki had pulled her into a hug and for some reason Lenalee didn't refuse it. She hugged him back slightly and began to bring her hands up to his chest. For some reason her instinct told her _not_ to touch there, but yet she did, curious as to why she thought she shouldn't.

Her hands crept up farther up his chest, and through the loose dress shirt she could see something, _on_ his chest. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better look. She was able to finally see what they were: terrible looking scars.

Lenalee's curiosity dragged her further into getting closer to them. Why didn't she just stop when she saw them? She wanted to touch them, to see what they felt like. She didn't know why, she was just so curious.

Her hand managed to reach into Tyki's loose shirt, and she let her finger trace part of the rugged looking marks on his chest. For some reason she felt like she knew how he'd gotten them. They seemed painful.

Though she would never realize how painful they hurt.

Not until she was shoved away immediately.

Her body was pushed away and she felt herself hit the ground within a second. Confusion hit her like a ton of bricks and she looked up to find Tyki. What had happened?

"Tyki?" she asked looking around. There he was, far away from her in front of her. He stood there, hand clutched to his chest, to the spot she was so curious about. "w-whats wrong?"

Tyki stood there, silently. His hand clutched at his chest tightly and she could hear him breathing heavily even after being pushed so far away.

What did she do?

Tyki slowly looked up at her with murderous eyes, and Lenalee felt as if her legs went paralyzed.

Tyki was in pain.

**HAHA CLIFFHANGER!**

**I rushed some things. PFFFF I suck (no I don't, do I?) But yeah wait till next weekend to get the next chapter! Things get better I swear~**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY I WAS GONE FOR LIKE A MONTH...**

**Chapter...5 is it? Damn! Didn't think this would go on for as long as it has! I'm so glad people actually like this fic and the nice reviews always encourage me to make more (: Thanks to all who've favorite and reviewed (I'll do my best to fix my grammar..Dx )!**

**All characters belong to Hoshino~**

"T-Tyki?" Lenalee breathed.

The Noah was far away from her, hunching over his hand at his chest. He looked so angry, so furious, but he also looked as if he were in so much pain.

He kept silent and it scared the girl. She couldn't move, because she was too afraid. Had she done something to truly hurt him? Was he going to attack her? Was he going to _hurt _her? "Tyki, please...say something..."

Finally he managed to make a sound; though this sound wasn't too friendly. He let out a low growl as he glared at her. His eyes were shinning a more bright gold. They were full of anger and pain Lenalee didn't know what to do. "Damn you! Don't touch me!" Tyki hissed.

Lenalee frowned as she kept her gaze on him. He started to come towards her slowly, and Lenalee still couldn't find the courage to get up and move. He was coming for her; he was going to hurt her.

"I-I'm sorry..I-I didn't know..!" she panicked. Tyki still kept coming and she still didn't move. Why wouldn't she just move? She was never like this before. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Tyki stopped walking towards her. He was close to her. His eyes kept their fury and pain as he stared at her. "Do not touch me, _girl_." he growled. Lenalee stared. "O-okay! I won't touch you I-I'm sorry..!"

Tyki kept his hand at his chest.

"I-Is it...your scar? Did I hurt it?"

Tyki narrowed his eyes. Soon he remembered that she was in fact there when he had gotten these scars. She watched that boy stab him with that Exorcism sword. He could remember the stinging pain and the terrible stench of his rotting flesh that tightened with the crosses marked onto his body.

Images popping into his head.

Images of him when he lost control, while he was nothing but a monster.

Images of him trying to kill Lenalee.

Those images made Tyki shiver violently. He loved to see others in pain he loved to see them squirm, but when he imaged the girl getting strangled by his own hands he couldn't help but feel rotten about it yet get a strange sense of pleasure from it.

Lenalee kept her eyes on Tyki confused as to why as he was not answering. "T-Tyki?"

Tyki snapped out of it as soon as he heard his name. The scars were still stinging badly. He hated the pain he received from them. He could feel them tightening and burning and itching. Nothing he enjoyed.

And her touch startled him.

His scars were so sensitive.

"Don't touch them," he muttered, "or I won't hesitate to harm you."

"I-I'm sor-"

"Stop apologizing you dumb girl."

Lenalee looked down. _I am dumb aren't I?_

She had hurt him. She hurt her friend.

"I-I know I've said it so many times, but I am sorry Tyki...if you wish to harm me then do it."

Tyki stared at her. Was she stupid?

"What?"

"I hurt you, I hurt my friend. I deserve to be hurt as well...if it makes you happy." she kept her head down. "I'd take any kind of harm for you."

Tyki was stunned at what she had said. Was she really offering to get herself harmed just because she hurt him? That was ridiculous.

Though he couldn't help but want to hurt her; his Noah urged it on.

Tyki walked up to her, his hand now reaching out towards her. "Dumb girl don't say that to your enemy." he muttered.

Lenalee felt his hand on her chest and she closed her eyes tightly. He was going to hurt her and she deserved it she felt it. But nothing happened for a few minutes. She could still feel his hand on her chest, but he didn't move it.

Why?

Tyki just stood there, unmoving. Why wasn't he using his power to rip her heart out? Or to hurt her? He couldn't even understand it. His hand just lay there against her chest.

"T-Tyki..?" she asked.

Tyki looked at her with a frown. "I...I can't do it." he admitted.

Lenalee stared at him with a confused expression. Tyki didn't understand it. Maybe his consciouss new it was because she was important for his mission. No, not once did he think about the mission nor did he really care.

Lenalee placed her hand over his and he gave her a glare. She quickly removed her hand as he did his. Whatever this reason was Tyki didn't like it.

Oh how he wanted to rip her heart out right then and there, to see her lifeless body drop. But when he pictured it he could feel a slight pain in his chest. What was that pain? He'd never felt that before.

Lenalee didn't move from her position. "I won't d-do it again," she said, "I-I promise. I just wanted to see them."

The look on her face, Tyki couldn't stand it. She looked so upset just as she did when he first saw her weeks ago.

"It's not your fault," he let out a slight sigh, "you didn't know how badly they ached. I'm sorry for attacking you."

"But I deserved it! I-I hurt you and-"

"If I continued my attack I would have killed you."

"I told you, I would take any pain from you. Y-you're my friend Tyki..."

Tyki growled at that word. _Friend_. He was no friend. He was her enemy and the fact that she would give her own life to him because she considered him a friend was pathetic in his mind.

"You speak of bullshit."

Lenalee glared up at him tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. "I-I do not! I'm telling you the truth! E-even if you may not think of me as the same."

Tyki narrowed his eyes and hissed. "Don't bother wasting your time calling me a _'friend'_."

"Well that's what you are. Like it or not."

"You'll soon to find it would be pointless to call me that."

"I-I doubt it..."

"I'll end up doing something to make you change your mind."

Lenalee glared at him angrily. "I-I don't care!" Her tears started to run down her cheeks. Tyki stared at her feeling more badly. He shouldn't care. It wasn't his place _to_ care.

The two sat in the forest all night. They ended up arguing most of the night about how she would regret calling him 'friend'. Though in the end they managed to calm things down. They sat next to each other on the ground.

"Don't you think you should be heading out?" Tyki asked her. The two had bumped into each other while she was on a mission looking for Innocence. But she shook her head. "It's okay," she smiled a bit, "I have a few more days. Finding the Innocence usually takes a few days. I'll report back later."

Tyki looked down at Lenalee, whom was laying her head in his lap. He didn't actually mind it. They both found it relaxing to sit there surrounded by Nature on a summer night, talking to each other.

Though Lenalee was starting to fall asleep.

Tyki didn't need any sleep. But he didn't think abandoning the girl in the forest by herself was a good idea. He wasn't that cruel to leave a young girl out in the forest unknowing where anything was.

But Lenalee lifted her head from his lap and smiled at him. "I'm not really tired, if that's what you were thinking." Tyki looked at her. "I was thinking about possibly finding you somewhere to stay for the night. You need sleep."

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

Tyki shrugged. "Alright." he didn't know what to say to her. He found it pointless to argue with this girl. She was so stuck on her 'friend' thing so he was tempted to just ditch her. But then again the thought brought back that pain in his chest.

It confused him.

He was tempted to ask if she felt that pain too, or if it were just him. Was he injured? It was all so confusing.

"Lenalee-"

Tyki couldn't even finish his sentence when he noticed that the girl had fallen asleep in his lap.

He stared at her watching her sleep. She was so pretty. With a sigh Tyki decided to just leave her there. He didn't want to wake her.

So Tyki sat there with her in his lap, sleeping. He would stay there until she would wake up.

**Eh, it's so short isn't it? Well..I'm very tempted to get this really going...I just want to get a certain part over with. But if I rush it then it wouldn't fit my logic. Oh well, just gotta wait I suppose!**


	6. Chapter 6

BI I'm updating as fast as I can; love me and praise me.

"Tickieeeee~"

Rhode looked around for her uncle, curious to as where he had been. He did not show up from his little night out and she had begun to wonder if he had gone off with those humans again. If so, then that was not good. She grew tired of those humans lugging around him and was jealous that the child got so much attention as well.

Tyki never gave her that much attention.

From her memory she couldn't recall if she were told where he had gone. Tyki was gone for almost two days now and Rhode had begun to worry- though he could be carrying out an order from the Earl. Rhode's attention span was very short so it could be that she had forgotten.

With a small sigh she walked over to the dining room to possibly grab a bite to eat. Maybe a hot fudge sundae would do her good. As she entered the room she noticed the twins sitting in their seats- Jasdero was actually asleep with his head against the table.

"Hey! I forget, did Tyki go somewhere? I haven't seen him in ages!" Rhode pouted. Devit looked at her with a bored expression. "Psh, yeah. He's somewhere out with the Exorcist girl I think. He's supposed to do something with her I don't remember."

Rhode frowned a little. Exorcist girl?

"Who?"

"Uhhhhh...Lenalee?"

Rhode made a disgusted face. She did not like Lenalee one bit. "Well I should go get Tickie!" she pouted. Devit looked at her as if she were stupid. "Why?" he asked her.

Rhode ignored the punkish Noah and skipped off. "I need my Tickie to play with~" she sang.

It felt like only a few minutes had passed since she had fallen asleep; but those felt like they were the best few minutes. Lenalee slowly opened her eyes to see the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up slowly and noticed the trees everywhere. She was still in the forest.

Who was there with her? She couldn't remember. Her mind was still racing of the other memories she was reliving in her mind. She couldn't remember what had happened the night before and she wanted to remember. What happened?

"Good morning," said a low, yet loving voice.

Lenalee furrowed her brow and looked up to see that the Noah, Tyki, was still there. She was surprised he stayed at all; she was very surprised that he didn't kill her in her sleep. "T-Tyki?" she managed to spit out. Tyki stared down at her smiling a little. The female Exorcist couldn't help but smile back. He had stayed with her the whole night; he didn't move at all.

"Sleep well? I didn't wake you did I?" he asked her.

Lenalee shook her head slowly smiling lightly. "N-no, not at all. I woke up on my own."

"I see."

"W-was I any trouble for you...?"

"Not at all. You were silent all night."

Lenalee could feel the blush spreading across her face. She could hear Tyki laugh a little and she looked away out of embarrassment.

Tyki couldn't not laugh at her- she was being so...cute. He watched her turn her head and he just shook his. He let out a small sigh, waiting for her to say something. But she didn't. He wondered if he may have offended her-

And so what if I did? I'm not supposed to treat her respectively.

But something caught Tyki off guard- a kiss.

Lenalee had gotten the guts to kiss him, causing him to fall backwards with her towering over him. He stared at her in confusion as she pulled away quickly, wondering what the hell just happened.

Finally she spoke, "Th-that's for kissing me! A-and making fun of me!"

Tyki stared at her as if she were crazy. "What? Kissing me back is your way of getting revenge?"

"W-well I didn't enjoy the kiss you gave me and I'm sure this wasn't an enjoyable kiss t-to you!"

He only shook his head and laughed. "You really think that?" Lenalee stared at him. "W-what does that mean?" she asked him. Her face was red and she felt it- but she ignored it to her best. "A-are you telling me you liked that?"

Tyki blinked. He didn't know what to say to her- she would get offended if he had said 'no' but then upset if he said 'yes'. What was he to say to her? Finally he open his mouth to speak:

"I can't say for sure. They were both meaningless were they not? So how should I know if I liked it?"

Lenalee kept her eyes on him and said nothing. After a minute she finally spoke.

"Y-yeah..."

The two stayed silent after that. Lenalee had moved away from Tyki to stretch and dust off her clothing. Tyki couldn't help but watch her a little, his thoughts of her attempting to attack were fading. She seemed to innocent and nice to randomly attack someone she considered 'friend'. The Noah cringed at that though; she thinking he was a friend was ridiculous in all ways. The two were natural enemies and though he read books of enemies bonding together and finding love, Tyki hated that thought.

All stories were like that; he didn't want a cliche thing such as that to happen. The thought of the two as friends-as allies- made Tyki sick. The two had nothing in common, except the fact that they were in a war- with each other.

"Tyki are you okay?"

Tyki looked up at the young Exorcist and blinked. "Hm?"

Lenalee had gazed down at him with a slightly worried expression. "You were really quiet and I called your name twice but you didn't respond. I was a little worried." she said. Tyki stared at her, then shook his head. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Nothing to worry about."

The female exorcist let out a small sigh, the hint of worry never leaving her cute little face. Tyki watched her for only a second then looked away. He thought about leaving, going back to the Ark and just abandoning the mission. What was the point in it? If she was the Heart wouldn't it have been obvious?

This girl showed no signs of anything unusual. She was sweet and kind and caring- all the things Tyki despised. Yet he couldn't help but feel a tightness in his chest when he thought of leaving her, alone.

A feeling so foreign to him it frightened him just a little. He didn't understand it, not one bit. But when he looked at her, when he looked at Lenalee, he felt as if that feeling would get more stronger and give him slight happiness. Something he's never truly felt.

But when he put an image of her in his head, an image of terror and pain, he felt like shit. The image of him strangling her to her death, killing her. Why did it hurt to think that? Why?

Maybe I should get back to the Ark; this is just too much for now.

But that feeling- he couldn't leave her.

Not yet.

Lenalee watched Tyki in his long silence. Was he uncomfortable being around her? Did he really feel that calling him 'friend' was such a bad thing? That made Lenalee cringe. She just wanted him to accept it.

She knew the two were enemies and forever would be- but why couldn't he attempt to change too? Was it too much?

Of course it is. He's a Noah, not meant to be a friend to anyone else. And feeling that he needs to change...such a greedy thing!

But he didn't kill me the other night when I hurt him.

That memory was something stuck in her mind. She dreamt of it and couldn't understand why that she felt it was so meaningful. So he spared her life, once. What if she did it again? Would he stop himself once more? Or would he kill her?

That thought was so terrifying, but deep in her heart she knew that it didn't matter. Maybe him killing her was something she could do for him, to make him happy. Things didn't go well with her and her friends back at the Order.

That feeling of abandonment shrouded over her like a rain cloud. All of her friends had gone into battle and she witnessed most of theirs. But when she was capable of being active she had either been injured or incapable of doing anything; that made her feel like dirt.

And her friends would carry on.

They didn't let her do a thing.

Lenalee felt as if her friends didn't even need her.

Or see her as a friend.

Maybe she would hurt Tyki again, not on accident but on purpose, but that thought hurt her now. Having a Noah put her out of her misery- so selfish. As abandoned as she felt she had someone right now. Someone new, someone who hadn't killed her-yet.

Tyki Mikk.

As she knew he said nothing of being her friend, the way his eyes look when they meet hers, they seem so friendly.

But even though they look friendly she could not help but feel a slight deadliness towards it.

"T-Tyki," Lenalee stuttered, "c-can we go somewhere?"

Tyki didn't look at her, instead he brought his gaze to the ground where he had been sitting all night. "Sure." he said lowly. Lenalee couldn't help but feel as if he too, were thinking of something similar to herself. Though that would be almost silly, she thought.

"Do you have a specific place in mind?"

"W-well...I know this is going to sound a bit...odd, but I was hoping we could go somewhere wh-where we could sleep. I kind of feel sore, and I'm sure you'd like to sleep in a bed."

Tyki sat in silence for a moment. She could see that he was thinking it over- but what exactly was he thinking? What had she been thinking to make her say that?

Confusion struck Tyki like a ton of bricks, wondering why the hell she'd ask for them to go to somewhere-as he thought of when she asked- like an Inn.

Though the thought didn't disturb him that much. Some relaxation would be nice though he could simply get that from going back to the Ark into his room on his nice comfy bed...

And be interrupted by those brats, or Rhode, or even Cyril.

After that thought a Inn didn't sound like a bad idea. He needed to get away from that Family of his and this would be his little 'vacation'.

"Yeah, that sounds great actually." he said to her in a (somewhat) kind voice. He turned his head to look at her and the smile on her face made him smile back.

Her face was red but she kept her smile despite her visible blush. Tyki found that quite, dare he think, adorable.

"G-great! Then lets go!" Lenalee chimed grabbing his hand and pulling him up to take off into the town.

Tyki was starting to think this wasn't a bad idea.

T - T I'm sorry I take forever now! Midterms hate me ;

Well here's chapter 6 for you; I'm working on the next chapter tomorrow (so soon?) and then I'm also working on a few requests so if you have any requests for a short fic (-Man related) just send me a message (if you can?) and give me some details. I could try to think of a plot and stuff just give me characters and the idea you want it to be about. Thanks for reading and new chapter soon! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Hng, I should change the rating from "T" to "M" for later chapters...-sigh- BI **

**SO SORRY! I never updated this in FOREVER D8 **

**Distractions are distrations...lolseewhatididthere...**

** o ; Well yeah...I got distracted a lot and I had like...no inspiration D| I'm so sorry! But I will continue to be writing as much as I can now that it is summer (: **

**BUUUUT...I do consider myself on semi-hiatus for this story, so don't expect frequent updates...sorry! D:**

The two walked through town exploring. Lenalee hadn't really been around there, and Tyki had shown her a few things that she might had been interested in. Stores, markets, all the lot. Lenalee enjoyed sight seeing; she enjoyed being with Tyki.

"And here we are," Tyki said as he stopped in front of a building. Lenalee looked at the building, it wasn't small but it wasn't big. It was the size of a typical inn and she could't wait to get in and take a shower in the bathroom.

She walked in and looked around. It was simple, homely. She didn't mind it at all and it made her actually quite comfortable. Everything had seemed more calm now. Her eyes wandered outside once more now, seeing Tyki standing out there. She frowned a bit wondering why he hadn't come in.

"Tyki, come on in! I'm about to get the rooms-"

"Ah, I'll just be a minute."

Lenalee frowned.

"What? What are you doing?"

Did she do something wrong?

Tyki looked at her, a tired expression visible. "I want to have a smoke, that's all."

Lenalee sighed and crossed her arms. "Smoking like you do will just get you sick, it's unhealthy." she pouted. The Noah just stared at her. Was she serious? She was talking like his annoying brother, Cyril. God, of all things was this something she had to be so picky about? "Oh, what's that gotta matter to you? It's just a cigarette."

The Chinese girl just sighed and shook her head, and smiled a little. "Fine, but smoke later, please?"

Her smile made Tyki get a strange, warm feeling in his chest. What was this? The Noah rolled his eyes irritatedly and put the cig away. The two walked up to the front desk and checked into two rooms (Lenalee wasn't really going to share a room with a man she hardly knew). Tyki walked to his room and Lenalee rushed to hers.

Both rooms were almost identicle; the rooms were a decent size, the beds big enough for two (Tyki preferred more big beds), not too bright lighting, a nice little night stand next to the bed, and a giant window giving both rooms a perfect view of the town.

It was very nice. Lenalee stared out her window looking at the town. It was a nice little town and it made her smile to just get a perfect view of it. Within moments she headed to her bathroom and began to undress herself, turning on the water to get into the bath. She needed to relax after the past few days she's had.

Tyki had plopped down on his bed first thing after he shut his door and locked it. There wasn't really any point in him being here and he sighed heavily. How could he let himself be convinced by a seventeen-year-old girl to stay at an Inn with her? Although they were seperate rooms, she nearly begged him to stay.

Why was she so fond of him suddenly? Did she get that strange feeling too? Or was that just him? _Maybe I'm just going crazy_. Tyki really didn't understand himself the last few days. Ever since meeting Lenalee (without attacking her) he felt different.

_Why am I even thinking about this? Ugh..._

His eyes wandered the room examining it. He didn't really care for the decorations or anything, and the bed wasn't that impressive. Though he was used to being spoiled with riches thanks to being Cyril's younger brother.

Honestly, he hated being pampered.

Tyki just shook his head and lay on the bed. He was tired and wanted to rest. Maybe that was best for now, and in the morning he could get the will to just leave her. That sounded like a plan.

Lenalee sat in the bath tub for at least an hour. After she felt well relaxed, she got out and got dressed. Her clothes were simple: her undershirt and mini skirt with short shorts underneath. The casual clothing she wore when not in uniform.

She sat on her bed now and looked around. It was quiet and she really didn't know what to do now. She'd nearly forgotten that Tyki was in the next room. _I must be crazy..! Befriending a Noah...and staying in the same place as him! _

But that thought didn't make her feel too bad. With so much on her mind, maybe she was desperate to make a friend out of an enemy...

The Chinese girl stared up at the ceiling for a while before tired eyes began to close. Lenalee let out a small squeak of a yawn before allowing dreams to corrupt her mind.

Tyki did not sleep, however. He continued to riddle his mind with his excuses for being here. What if the other Noah came and found him like this? Oh, that would be a problem...

**...WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**8T Updated fast. Yes, yes I did. 3 **

Tyki stared up at the ceiling through most of the night, unsure of what to really think. He'd let himself be dragged into being around that Exorcist girl- whom he was supposed to capture and bring to the Ark! -and sleep in the same building as her. What the hell was he thinking? It was a stupid thing to do. The Noah yawned a little, and sighed closing his eyes fora brief moment. What time was it? One? Two? Oh, who cared.

The night was silent despite the nocturnal creatures making their noises. The window next to Tyki's bed was open and a slight breeze blew in. It felt nice considering how hot it was that day. His head turned to it's side and looked out the window; the forest was very visible from where he was at. That was a bit nice - he liked the forest. It was nice and dark and quiet and peaceful and...romantic.

Although the Noah was not one to love, he did enjoy the typical romance. It entertained him in a way, to see the many differences people would show their love to their partner. Tyki would read the books, even pretend to romance a young lady to seduce her - to have her convinced she was in love with him. But then it would all end in a flash. The girl would be heartbroken or dead.

Tyki could never love anyone.

Noah were forbidden to.

Not like Tyki ever cared for it anyway. He never felt it, he never gave it and refused it when given. He thought it was stupid, and it would corrupt his mind. Besides he was only good for using women. That's why he was here; that's why he was at the Inn with Lenalee Lee. He was to seduce the young girl and trick her into coming into the Ark with him. With her here, now was the perfect time to create a plan to get her to come!

The idea hit him so fast! Of course, make the girl fall in love with him! The girl was so easy to convince; the two already had gotten to be "friends" (according to her)! This would all work out too well. Tyki smiled a bit at his thought and made it official. He would have to hurry, though. The other Noah must wonder what he's been doing.

Lenalee tossed and turned in her bed, cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. She wasn't comfortable, she wasn't feeling well. Was this another nightmare?

_No...nononono!_

_It was. She was having a nightmare. But not like the others she had with Allen. This one...it involved Tyki. What? Why? Why him?_

_Everything is dark, everything is silent. The creatures of the night making their noises is the only thing she could hear other than her heavy breathing. She had been running for too long, she needs to stop and take a breath. Where is she?_

_She's so lost. Where...where is she?_

_Suddenly - a noise; different from the creatures of the night. Footsteps? Not hers. Strange...who else?_

_She spins around and sees a man, a tall man. Who is it? _

_The man comes closer and her heart beats heavily. Who is it?_

_He is more visible now, the facial features on him so handsome, so perfect. Tyki? _

_Heart beats to heavily and so quickly. What is he doing to her? What is he doing to make her feel this way? He shows little care, yet so much at the same time. He doesn't like her, though. That much she can see in his eyes. But why does his face get closer? So close...close to hers..._

_His lips so warm and sweet against hers. What is going on? Why...why..._

Lenalee opened her eyes immediatley, sitting up. That dream...that was no nightmare...was it? The Chinese girl sighed silently and wiped the sweat off her forehead. What was the point of that dream?

_Ugh..._

She sat up in her bed, hugging her knees. What was happening to her? Was she really starting to like that nasty Noah? Maybe...

It wouldn't be good if she did like him. It was bad enough she was considering him as a friend. What was coming over her? She let her caring side out too easily.

_I bet he's just playing me, he doesn't really care. He's a Noah..._

That thought made her cringe. As much as it would be true, she didn't want it to be. She really wanted to be friends with this man, to make a change. An Exorcist and Noah becoming allies? It was never heard of, and she would be able to show the Order that maybe that not all are bad. Especially Tyki...one who seems to have a strong connection to the Earl.

Lenalee bit her lip gently, and looked over at the door; her thoughts were starting to control her as she decided to get up and walk out. She wanted to see Tyki, just for a moment. The girl knocked on the door gently.

_Maybe he's asleep_.

There was no answer, and she sighed. Once more, she knocked but there was still no answer. A small frown appeared on her face.

The Exoricst headed back to her room and locked the door. Darn. She really wanted to talk to him. Disappointed, she decided to head back to bed. She lay on it silently, closing her eyes and listening to the sounds of the night. Everything seemed peaceful tonight. Slowly, she began to drift off into a blissful slumber - until she heard something. Voices; talking.

_Who-?_

They were coming from the room next to her.

Tyki's room.

Tyki yawned as he lay in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared outside and it caught his attention. He looked out the window only to see his niece standing below his window. Rhode wore a sly smile and floated on Lero in through the window into his room. Tyki stared at her, narrowing his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her annoyed. Rhode just stuck her tongue out at him. "Came to find you! You've been gone for a little while, I got worried." she said. Tyki rolled his eyes at her. "I'm still working on things." he kept his voice low, almost a whisper. Rhode blinked, then did the same.

"Are you? Figured you'd get this done sooner than two weeks."

"I couldn't think of how to get her to comply."

"And now you have?"

"Yes. Make her fall in love with me."

"...are you serious?" Rhode blinks and made a disgusted face. "Fall in love with you? How are you gonna do that?"

Tyki shrugged. "I don't know, I'll figure it out."

Rhode sighed and glared at him. "Tyki, you need to get this done soon! Duke Millennium is getting impatient and he's starting to get a little suspicious."

"Suspicious? Of what?"

"...not really sure. But he's a little...worried. So please, hurry."

The Noah stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "Alright."

Rhode smiled a little then kissed his forehead. "Don't screw this up, baka." she smiled before taking her leave. The little girl decided to take a stroll around town and sang a little tune to herself.

Tyki sighed.

_Shit._

What was he supposed to do? Making a woman fall in love with someone would usually be easy but considering the two were mortal enemies this would not be as easy. Tyki felt stupid for even thinking it. Though, as he did he could feel that feeling in his chest...but it felt good. Not like how it would when the thought of abandoning her creeped up into his mind.

What was he going to do? Damn...

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door (he had not heard the previous knockings).

He blinked, but got up to answer the door. And sure enough, the Exorcist girl was there in the doorway. Tyki stared at her for a brief moment, then finally answered: "What?"

The girl stared at him for a moment, then opened her mouth to say something but nothing had come out. She looked nervous for whatever reason. This made him wonder.

"T-Tyki," she finally said, "may I...sleep in your room with you...tonight? I-I can't..sleep."

The Noah stared at her, a little surprised she even asked. What?

"...seriously? Uh, sure. Fine." he said. There was no reason to reject her, he wanted her to fall in love with him. _The sooner the better_.

The girl came in and Tyki shut the door and locked it. She quickly went to his bed and snuggled up in the covers and smiled a little. "Th-thank you." she said happily. Tyki simply nodded and sat in the chair. Lenalee blinked and frowned. "You can...sleep next to me - if you want." she said.

Tyki looked at her and smiled a little. "Oh? Alright then." he said as he got into the bed with her. He took some of the blankets and covered himself with it, laying on his side. Lenalee had snuggled a pillow and was now sleeping peacefully. Tyki, however, did not sleep. He continued to listen to the creatures of the forest call out.


	9. Chapter 9

Lenalee had woken up, stretched and yawned. She rubbed her tired eyes and sighed smiling a little to herself. Her eyes wandered down to notice Tyki sleeping beside her silently, looking at peace. _Seeing him like this, he looks so harmless. _He really did, and she found him to be...a bit cute in that situation. The Noah then moved and turned on his other side, his back turned to her. Tyki was still sleeping and it was quite early in the morning. So then, Lenalee decided that she would go get some fresh air. She needed it, really after all what happened. Quietly she went back to her room and changed into a simple attire. And with that she headed out to take a small walk in the woods, a pleasant smile upon her face. "Ah," she said with a small exahle, "today is just beautiful." The woods were crowded with trees and filled with the sounds of birds chirping, and other critters. It seemed like a fairytale, really. But then something changed, she suddenly got the feeling that someone was there. Was there? Who? Lenalee turned around but saw nobody. "Hm, weird." Perhaps she was being paranoid. But then she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the person in front of her. "A-Allen-!" Allen Walker had followed her ever since she had moved out of the Inn. "Lenalee, where have you been?" he asked her, a hint of worry in his tone. The Chinese girl stared at him, shocked he was all the way out here, _looking_ for her. "A-Allen..u-um..." She did not know where to start! "You see, I was just...taking a small break, that's all..." Allen did not seem to be buying it. "Lenalee, you've been gone for almost two weeks now! Komui is worried sick!"

"K-Komui?"

"Yeah! He asked me to come find you, and I'm glad I did! I've heard there was a Noah around this area!"

"Yes, I know that..."

Allen frowned when he saw the expression she gave. It looked like she did not care that she was being put in danger. "Lenalee..." he said, "...where is the Noah?"

Lenalee stared at him, her eyes seeming to be full of fear, not because of her being caught, but because she knew what would happen to Tyki if she told him. There was no way she'd let Allen harm Tyki - not again! Despite him being her enemy, she cared for him. She saw a friend in her enemy, one she would willingly give her life for. It seemed like she had more faith in him, than her friends at the Order.

"Lenalee?"

The Chinese girl blink, and glared at him. "Allen, please, don't hurt him!"

The Exorcist boy was taken back by what she had said, confusion striking him. "W-what? Lenalee, he's a Noah! Our enemy! He'll kill you! Who is it?"

She stared at him hard, finally answering: "Tyki Mikk."

The boy stared at her with disbelief; she knew that the two had a feud going on. Those two were mortal enemies if anything, and with her trying to protect him...Allen would be hurt. "L-Lenalee.." he breathed, still shocked. "Why are you- " She cut him off quickly. "He's my friend, okay? If you don't like it, then just...leave me alone! He's caring to me and he is nice, and he hasn't hurt me and I trust he never will!"

She turned away from him and started to run back to the Inn, leaving a confused Allen behind.

Tyki had gotten up not long after Lenalee left; he rubbed his eyes and he yawned and noticed she had wandered off. That did not matter to him at the moment anyway. He sat in bed, wondering what he would do this day, thinking that possibly take her out to enjoy the scenery, perhaps a nice dinner would do good. Tyki was never good with dates, though all he had to do is simply court them and they'd fall instantly in love with his good looks. Lenalee seemed to be different though. She did not seem to be overwhelmed by his handsome features, or his body. She enjoyed being around him because of the way he treated her, and how he acted. That was different, and it made him feel a bit happy. Nobody seemed to give a damn about him unless they got something from him. That even went with his own brother, Cyril. It was pathetic that even his older brother used him for his looks.

With a sigh, Tyki got out of bed and looked around the room. The sun was awfully bright today, but it gave a sence of peace. Though that was shortly lived as Lenalee came busting into the room, tears in her eyes. Without any notice she hugged him from behind tightly and began to weep. Tyki blinked and looked over his shoulder, frowning slightly. "What's the matter Lenalee?" he asked her, slightly worried. The girl would not answer him, but continue to cry.

This was not good. "Lenalee..." without warning he phased through her and grabbed her before she fell forward. "Why are you crying?" The Chinese girl slowly started to calm her sobbing as she looked at him with watery eyes. "T-Tyki...Allen came and he knows..that I've been with you..." she said in between sobs. Tyki stared at her, then simply smiled. "Is that so? No worries."

The girl stared at him, confused. How could he be so calm? Allen would come and hurt him!

"N-no worries? Allen is going to come, a-and try to hurt you...!"

"If he was, wouldn't he have followed you here?"

Lenalee blinks, tears streaming down her cheeks. He had a point, actually. Where was Allen? Was he not going to come and try to hurt him? What was going on?

Tyki started to hug her more, not too tightly, but not loosely. She looked up at him, a small blush forming on her cheeks. He was being so nice to her...

Her tears began to dry up now and she calmed down. It seemed the two stood there for hours; he held her in his arms comfortingly. The Noah looked down at her and slowly began to release her, but to his surprise she kept on him, her arms snuggly around him. He smiled a bit but asked her to let go of him. She did and looked down, slightly embarassed.

"I-I'm sorry for crying on you...I was just worried."

"There's no need to worry for me, Lenalee. I can take care of myself. But what about you? Wouldn't you get in trouble if the boy reported back to the Order saying you were with me?"

"H-he wouldn't..!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, I'm just looking out for you."

Lenalee kept quiet for a moment, then broke the silence as she blurt out her next sentence:

"Tyki I like you a lot..."

She kept her head low, her face covered. Tyki stared at her, a little confused. _Already? This will be easier than thought. _"Really?" he asked her, pretending to be surprised. He smiled a little, and put his hand on her shoulder. "You like me?" Lenalee flinched a litle, and looked up at him, her face red. "Y-yes, very much..."

_Ah, she was so easy. _

But when she looked at him, Tyki could not help but get that feeling again. The feeling he had since they started to be around each other more. God, what was it? Was it possible that he actually liked her, too? No, blasphemy! He would never! But he did...

There would be no way he'd believe it. He'd continue to ignore it. No matter how strong it seemed to get, he would push it aside until it was finally gone for good. Tyki did not really know what to say to her, but he did not want to hurt her and ruin his chance. "I...like you too, Lenalee." he lied. At least, he thought he did. Though a warmth spread through him as he said it. Ah, dammit.

The way she looked at him, her face brightened up and she seemed to be much happier. _Oh, how precious. _To see her happy gave him a happy feeling deep inside. "R-really? I-I didn't mean to come all out about it but...it just felt weird hiding it from you, though it seemed like you could already tell! I-I was worried though that you'd get mad..."

Tyki frowned at that. "Get mad? Why would I do that?"

"I-I don't know...you don't seem the type who...cares."

"And what makes you think I don't care?"

_Oh, well you've murdered hundreds of people, tried to kill me and my friends..._

She wasn't even going to start there, just bringing that up could start a fight. And there was no way she wanted to ruin this with an argument. Lenalee really did care for Tyki, she liked him a lot. She would do anything for him, give up anything for him. Tyki was a part of her world now. If anything took him away from her, her world would be incomplete.

This is when they both began to care for each other, truly. As Tyki looked at her, he could not help himself but want to...kiss her. But would she reject his kiss, just like the last time? No, he would not kiss her. Not yet. _Later, when she admits love. _

Lenalee smiled sweetly at him and gave him a small hug. "Can we go out, Tyki? Get some lunch? I'm kind of hungry." she asked him. The Noah nodded and took her hand, leading her out of the Inn. "Let's go find a nice place to eat." he responded. His attitude towards her seemed to lighten, and that made Lenalee happy. As the two walked around town, she rest her head against his arm, smiling happily.

**...Chapter 9? Yeah...okay. Chapter 10 will be out soon 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**So, our internet got shut off for like...3 hours and I was so bored I wrote chapter 10 B)**

It had been a few days since Lenalee saw Allen, and left with Tyki to go get lunch. The two had conversed a lot more, and spent most times together. It made the Chinese girl happy to have someone at her side who would be honest with her, and laugh with her, someone who got to know her. Usually she avoided any question referring to her past, but with Tyki she seemed to be able to be more open to him. She told him how she really could not remember a thing before her parents died, and how badly she was treated once the Order found out about her Innocence. Deep down she felt a bit afraid to tell him, thinking it was bad to tell someone who was once her enemy, and the face she did not want him to think of her as crazy. But he did not seem to think any of that. And that made her happy. The last few days she felt that feeling inside her grow. It grew stronger and it came to the point where she never wanted to leave his side; she wanted to be around him always and share things and spend time with him, but she tried to limit herself to where she was not so clingy. Though something that pained her was that she did not know if Tyki felt the same. He seemed to enjoy being with her, and when he smiled at her...it did not seem fake at all.

And in fact, it was not fake. Tyki had actually been enjoying being around with her. Though he did not admit it, he knew he liked this girl, truly. He had told her days ago that was true, and he did not think of it much, but now he knew he really did. In a way he despised how easily he had gotten close to he, but he also liked it. Finally, someone to talk to - someone to share things with! This was something nobody actually cared to hear from him. It was either: "Play with me!" or "Tyki-pon_ this_! Tyki-pon _that_!", or something of the sort. He grew tired of it and for once he would enjoy someone at least asking how he was doing. And Lenalee did just that, she asked him questions. Asked him about what he liked, what his life was like, what he enjoyed doing most. All that.

It seemed cliche, a bit lame at that, but Tyki really did not mind. It made him smile. And through all that time, that feeling deep inside him grew and he learned to not ignore it. He learned to like it. But for some reason he would feel sad once he felt it; he knew even so that if he truly did like this girl, he would still have to turn her in. Tyki would have to take her away and possibly have her killed. That thought, it pained him greatly.

And realizing how much it pained him, that angered him.

Why was he falling for this girl?

This was not right! She was the enemy, the target! He had to take her in and kill her! Betray her and watch her cry her eyes out as she is shown the true purpose of his presence!

No - he couldn't!

His heart betrayed him in that thought; he felt pathetic. He was falling for the enemy.

_It's supposed to be the other way around! And even when she does, I'm not supposed to!_

But yet he could not help it. The warm feeling in his chest when he felt her take him into an embrace, when she smiled at him, when she said his name in that sweet little voice of hers...

Tyki could not refuse the feeling. He knew he was in trouble.

Tyki Mikk had fallen in_ love _with an Exorcist.

**Short chapter is short because I've had 0 hours of sleep and I just wanted to get that over with. Hopefully the next two chapters should be more awesome; if they aren't...my apologies. I'm a bit dull on ideas. **

**Hmmmnn, also, more reviews makes me happy 3 And I'm glad so many of you guys like my story (: **


	11. Chapter 11

**My God, I am on a roooollll! XD **

The day had gone by fast, and the two had decided to go back to their new Inn. At this time they had actually gotten just one room and (God-knows-why) Lenalee wanted to share the bed with him. Though the Noah would not object, he actually enjoyed the company of another in his bed with him. Not doing anything specifically, but just laying there. They both acted as if they were lovers who could not be separated. But that was not true.

Maybe, just maybe, he could actually get the guts to tell her what he felt. It bothered him that he kept it inside for so long. Tyki did not want to keep it silenced. But then what about her? She only admitted that she liked him. Perhaps he had taken it the wrong way? Maybe he was just confused, or imagining it. God, how he did not want to be such a fool. If she rejected him, then he'd be the one left in the dark, hurt and...angered. At himself. For allowing this to happen. Would he hurt her like he almost did in the forest? He did have a bit of an anger issue when stressed...

_I would allow you to do whatever to me._

Lenalee had said that once to him, a few days ago. Or something like that. She would tell him how she did not care if he hurt her, as long as she still could be around him in the end. And if he killed her...she would not care. If it were by his hands, so be it. It'd been a strange last few days, but it just showed how devoted they were to each other. Which was strange...they were just close friends. But yet in a way they acted like they had been more. And in his heart, he wanted to be. Tyki never actually had a significant other; the women he had been with were just one-night-stands, nothing like a..._girlfriend._

The Chinese girl lay in bed next to him, her eyes shut. She had not been asleep, but just resting her eyes. In her mind she imagined things that she would love to happen, to feel, so experience. All of them wanting to be with Tyki. She loved when he hugged her, when he stroked her hair, when they held hands...

The feeling in her chest made her convinced she was actually in love with this man. And as wrong as it seemed she...did not care in the least. She would do anything for this man, even if it cost her her life! She just wanted to be with him now, so eager. Maybe Lenalee could tell him...

He did not reject her when she told him how she liked him; maybe it was time to confess.

No, she could not. It wouldn't be right, he could not possibly feel the same.

He was a Noah, she was an Exorcist.

_It can't..._

And knowing that she begun to feel that pain. The pain that made her want to cry when she felt it. No - she would not cry in front of Tyki. She had to be strong. Even if he did not love her back, she would accept what he was giving her now.

Tyki watched her rest peacefully, noticing the little expressions she made while in thought. He began to wonder what she was thinking about to make her make such faces.

_She's so beautiful, and so young..._

The Noah just watched her, admiring her beauty and youth. And a thought hit him, and he heard her voice tell him about how she'd do anything for him. For some reason that just...angered him. Did she expect him to do any harm to her? Ridiculous! No, he would not hurt her, not intentionally...!

Lenalee had slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him as she found him looking at her. She did not find it strange, she found it flattering. But by the look in his eyes, something seemed to trouble him. That made her worry. "Tyki?" she asked, nearly in a whisper. The Noah blinked, then smiled at her. "You're alright, right?" He simply nodded at her and kept his smile. The more she looked at him, the more her heart pounded in her chest.

Then Tyki's smile faded, and Lenalee had begun to worry. Did something happen?

"Lenalee," he started off. It seemed like he did not even know what to say! This wasn't good. _Please don't leave.._

"How much do you..care for me?"

His question was all random but at the same time she was glad he asked. "I care for you...m-more than anything. I-I'd do anything for you. I-I..will...really."

Her response was somewhat satisfying. Yet once again, she had said what he disliked to hear. It gave him thoughts; made him think of how easily he could hurt her. And the Noah within wanted her dead. No, he would not allow that! But her saying that...just irritated him. And he showed that as he sat up. Lenalee watched him frowning, worried she said something.

"Tyki, what's wrong?"

The Noah glared at her, seeming to be unlike his friendly self. "So, really? You would do anything for me? _Anything_?"

The way he asked her that frightened her, but she slowly nodded. "Y-yes, of course. Y-you're my friend, I-I care for you...and I would even die for you i-if needed.."

And that angered him as well. Tyki growled slightly and glared at her, furious. "Really? So, you wouldn't mind if..." he stopped in mid-sentence, and began to creep his way closer to her, his face close to hers. And the next words frightened her even more than the glare he gave her, and it made her tremble. "I _fuck you_?"

After he said that the way he did, she tried to push him away, just a bit afraid. He was joking, right? He wouldn't! No, the look in his eyes...it seemed like he was serious.

Tyki was, in fact serious. If she claimed to be able to take anything he does to her, would she allow him to have sex with her? Well, he was about to find out. But he was not himself, the anger fueling him now was actually the Noah deep inside, wanting to cause trouble, to harm her. It wanted to see her cry, her eyes filled with fear. The Tyki that loved her, did not. He wanted to protect her from that. But it was too late, his Noah side wanted to do this. It wanted at least one act of cruelty towards her.

And if she truly meant it, then she would not resist.

The girl stared at him, afraid now. _No, no, this isn't real..._

What did she do to make him so angry?

The Noah began to touch her, his hands moving down her sides as she let out a small purr. Her face turned red and she tried to slap his hands away, but as she did, her hand went right through. It scared her, nearly forgetting his powers. This was real! His hands held onto her sides now and he brought himself onto his knees, towering over her. When did he seem to be much bigger than her? Maybe because she felt so little to him, weak and pathetic. With the way he began to position them both, her legs had been managed to get spreaded and placed at his waist.

Tyki had noticed what little effort of resistance she gave him, and it confused him a little, but that did not matter now. In truth, he wanted to be inside her. To feel how tight she was around him, hear her moans and screams. Oh, god he was just getting hard thinking about it!

Lenalee stared up at him, her heart aching. It hurt so bad, tears began to form. Was this what he really wanted from her? All this time? To sleep with her? Figures. Nobody would love her as much as she loved another. This time it did not matter. she simply just looked down and let him do what he wanted.

The way he touched her though would not keep her silent. Rubbing her sides as he phased his hands through her clothing, touching her bare skin. She let out smal purrs, his face brought close to hers and he kissed her. When his lips touched hers, she could feel everything just stop, nothing was more important right now than this kiss. She savored every second of it, even if this was a bad situation. God, she loved this man, even if he was forcing her to sleep with him. No, not forcing her. She was willingly giving in, to allow himself to please himself. He mattered, not her.

The Noah pulled away from the kiss, then focused on her neck, licking and nibbling, then biting. She groaned from being bitten, not really liking that. No matter, he would find something else. Though perhaps another time, because he refused to tease any longer. He wanted to be inside her now. Tyki's hands moved from her hips, and made sure her legs were around him. There would be no need to remove any clothing, he could simply use his powers to go through them. Save her at least the embarassment of being exposed.

Lenalee kept her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see any of this. Though she was unaware of how painful it was about to get, considering she was still a _virgin_. Though Tyki knew very well what she was about to go through. Though he'd bedded many virgins, none of them actually complained. She would be no different.

"I won't lie to you," he began as he started to undo his pants (figured it'd be better for him to remove his pants at least), "you'll be in pain at first. But just kiss me when it hurts the most, I promise it will go away."

The Chinese girl frowned deeply, but nodded slowly, and held onto him tightly. He removed his pants, and she wasn't even going to dare to look at him. She was too embarassed, ashamed and afraid. But she could not help the little noise of discomfort once she felt him press against her, his stiff self slowly entering her. In an instant, a pain shot through her. It stung and burned and she couldn't help but cry out as he did not stop, he just continued to enter her and she held onto him tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tyki seemed to not even care about that, he was more focused on what was going on. Every second of this he loved, feeling her tight self around him. It felt so good.

Lenalee squirmed a bit, feeling so awkward and uncomfortable with something so foreign inside her, and without the removal of clothes as well! She let out another cry, but she was quickly silenced as his lips came crashing down on hers. Without hesitation she kissed him back, feeling her heart ache. Tyki did not care that she was in pain, that she was being hurt. He just kept at it. And he did not stop, but he began to move inside her once he had gotten deep enough. It still hurt, but the feeling was not as bad now. Her body tried to relax as much as it could, and she could feel him slipping in and out of her.

The feeling she was getting, it felt..._good._ It started off as pain she never felt, but then into something that she wanted more of. The Noah began to move into her faster, rocking his hips into hers in such perfect rhythm. The girl let out a tiny squeak of pleasure as she unknowingly moved her hips against his. Her body felt heated and for a moment she wanted to beg him to remove their clothes, but in doing so he would have to stop, and she did not want that.

Tyki sped up his movements. His lips pressed against hers once more, kissing her passionately, but with little tenderness. He had been too swept up in the pleasure, ignoring what the other had begged for. His thrusts had started to become more rough, and he could feel her muscles tightening and flexing around him, making it harder for him to hold back. The Noah groaned a little, and although he was nearing his movements never faltered.

Lenalee let out small pants matching his thrusts; she gripped tightly onto his shoulders, her hips moving perfectly with his. The feeling she got started to expand, it started in her stomach then slowly traveled lower, and it started to become too much for her. After a few more thrusts, she felt the greatest feeling she could ever experience, her legs that wrapped around his waist tightened and she let out a loud moan.

Tyki grinned feeling her reach her climax, which this meant he could finally allow his release as well. As she reached her climax her muscles tightened around his stiff member, making him reach his own climax as well. The Noah let out a deep groan of pleasure, the tightened muscles round him draining him.

The two remained still and silent for a moment, but then the silence had been broken. Lenalee had begun to burst into small sobs. Tyki looked down at her, and for a moment he enjoyed that view. But then his chest felt as if he just been stabbed there and guilt swept through him.

_No, no no no no no! What have I done?_

The poor girl just lay under him crying her eyes out, and the Noah just hovered above her as if this was nothing. No, it was _something_! Quickly and carefully, Tyki removed himself from her, his eyes wide in shock. He did this...

He allowed his dark side to take over to violate her.

His heart was breaking just seeing her cry.

Lenalee looked at him, her eyes watery. The look she gave him made him feel even more awful, if that was even possible. The got up slowly, rubbing her eyes, and headed for the window. "L-Lenalee..I-I'm so..I-I.." he did not even know where to begin. He watched her then frowned when she opened the window.

Without saying anything to him, she activated her Innocence and flew out into the sky.

Tyki watched her.

He could not do anything. She left, and God only knew where she was heading.

Guilt took over him. He felt awful. He hated himself for doing this, for allowing this.

_This wasn't supposed to happen..._

No, it wasn't.

Tonight was the night he wanted to tell her he loved her.

But he fucked that up.

**...my sex scenes are so bland. It'll get better . **


End file.
